


3 Times He Did and 1 Time He Couldn't

by JessiMeow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cancer, M/M, all the feels because i cant fucking write anything that ISNT SAD, death and sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMeow/pseuds/JessiMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times geoff told him he loved him and the one time he couldn't</p><p>prompt from anon</p><p>short chaptered drabble thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times He Did and 1 Time He Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 will take forever to put up but i figured i'd post the first part.

Geoff Ramsey blinked in the dim lights of the bar. His back was to the dance floor, a beer in his hand. The man with the impressive mustache was often found here every other night or so. Nothing was out of the ordinary as Lindsay handed him another beer. He tipped his head back and finished the one he’d been holding.  
Geoff was not a stressed out man. That was not a good definition at all. He just enjoyed a drink more than he should and he knew that it would likely destroy him. Figuring he didn’t have much time left, he’d just drink and drink some more. Why the hell not, right?  
So when Lindsay waved at a man coming through the door, Geoff turned to look. He had red-brown curls on top of his head, accented with bright brown eyes. A few tattoos lined his arm, it was from Zelda, he recognised. He walked in like he’d done it a million times before. Head up, chin out and confident. His posture said nothing but grace. Geoff had never seen him before.  
“You’re drooling, Geoff.” Lindsay’s laughing voice came from behind him. He turned to glare at her the beautiful man took up the stool beside him.  
“A Black Russian, please Lindsay.” The redhead said with a wink. Lindsay started mixing, already knowing how he liked it. The stranger turned his head toward the dance floor; nodding to the beat. Geoff felt invisible. He shifted nervously on his stool as he felt the other’s body heat too close to his.  
Lindsay held the drink out out to the man beside him, who nodded his head. He smiled a quick ‘thanks’ before drinking it quickly.  
“The name’s Michael.” He set his class down with a clink. The muffled music behind them grew louder as more people joined the crowd dancing.  
“Geoff.” He muttered, sipping more alcohol from his bottle. Now that Michael was closer he could admire him. The other was muscular, especially in his biceps, and it only complimented him more. Michael had a baby face though, and it made Geoff want to lean over and kiss him just by how cute he was. The red curls were soft looking closer up; he imagined what it would be like to pull them while fucking Michael against a wal-...  
“Geoff? You okay buddy?” Michael’s concerned voice shook Geoff out of his thoughts. He’d been staring. He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.  
“Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. You uh...remind me of someone.” It was a good enough lie. He hoped Michael didn’t see through it.  
“Oh, that’s fucking weird,” Chocolate eyes turned to Lindsay again, “hey Linds? Could I have a beer for me and Geoff here? He looks like he’s running out.” When the alcohol was in his hands, he smiled at her and muttered his thanks once more.  
“Oh, thanks.” Geoff’s head was starting to spin. He wasn’t the good kind of drunk yet. Michael nodded and tipped his head back and drank.  
The song blasting from behind them changed and his new companion’s eyes widened.  
“I fucking love this song!” The red-head jumped up and ran over to the dance floor, drink in hand. Geoff watched as Michael’s hips swayed with the music as it grew more dramatic. His eyes closed, head rolling in pure ecstasy. Geoff wanted to grab those hips and pin him against a wall.  
The beautiful man spun and his arms were above his head. You could tell he was passionate. The people around him ignored his movement but Geoff saw. He admired.  
Michael should have been naked with how Geoff’s eyes were undressing him. He danced like he had nothing to lose. He danced like he knew something that Geoff didn’t. Dear god, he wanted to find out what that thing was. He didn’t know what he’d do to get it. Geoff rose to his feet, leaving his stool and beer abandoned. He weaved his way through the moving bodies to the captivating man. He had no idea what he was doing or why, but...what the hell.  
Michael smiled to himself as Geoff came to him.  
“Don’t you just love this rhythm?” He purred, taking a swig of the beer in his hand. The blue eyed man nodded slowly, awkwardly moving his hips to the beat. He felt so out of place compared to the man of grace beside him. The redhead quirked a brow. He leaned in close, and chills ran down Geoff’s spine.  
“Let me show you how to dance, prettyboy.” He whispered. Geoff swore he could cum in his pants right then and there. Michael turned his back to him, putting the other’s hands on his own waist. He started moving his hips in the way he had before, and Geoff followed in perfect harmony. The black haired man’s head dropped to Michael’s neck after a few minutes. His lips pressed directly above the exposed collarbone on the ginger’s t-shirt.  
Soon the song was over but they continued to move throughout the next song. The rhythm was different, but they transitioned smoothly. For once in a long while, Geoff felt like he belonged. All because of his fucking man.

*****  
Michael was holding his hand and leading him out the door. Somehow his coat was in his hand and his tab paid and Geoff’s head was pounding. Michael, Michael, Michael. The taxi was waiting for them. He didn’t think to ask where they were going and, if he was honest, he didn’t care.  
They got out in front of a hotel, a nice one, unlike the other hook ups Geoff had had before. If this was even a hook up. The brief thought crossed his mind that Michael was going to kill him but he shoved it off. Geoff got out of the car slowly. Michael met him on the other side of the car and took his hand again. It was like they’d known each other for years when it had been mere hours. They walked up to the 5th door on the 1st floor.  
Michael looked at the other with bright eyes and smile. He unlocked the door and pushed the other in. Geoff flipped around and pushed the curly haired man up against the closed door. He pinned him there.  
“God, I love you.”


End file.
